


Again

by kuguuri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Little Bit of Humor, F/M, Gen, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader Insert, Smut, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuguuri/pseuds/kuguuri
Summary: Atsumu ruins everything.





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> okay okay so just a note, all of my stories take place around the characters' university years
> 
> also this story pretty much stemmed from a dream i had about osamu

Lips fell on yours and although slow, forceful and full of want.  
Still, you returned the kiss with about equal vigor and moved your hands up to grip the back of Osamu's neck, soft whimpers of pleasure still managing to escape from your mouth.

Osamu currently had you bouncing up and down on his cock on the living room sofa, completely disregarding that his brother could come home at any moment. His grip on your hips tightened as you let out a particularly loud, muffled moan when he gave a hard thrust.  
His lips broke away from yours, but he left a trail of kisses and bites as he moved down to nip at your throat.  
" _Osamu, harder please._ "

With saying a word, Osamu complied to your wishes and shifted your bodies to where he was taking you from behind.  
You buried your face in one of the sofa's throw pillows, but it was ripped from your arms and thrown aside, exposing your (delicious in Osamu's opinion) moans. "I wanna hear you, got that?"

You nodded in agreement and you gripped the cushion below you instead.  
Your head was a mess. The only thing you could seem to take in was that Osamu was pounding into you like there was no tomorrow. And there probably wouldn't be seeing as you had to go back to your university tomorrow, but that was the last thing on your mind.

Osamu leaned down to press a kiss on your shoulder and bit down gently afterwards. His thrusts were losing their rhythm, but he seemed to be going harder causing your body to jolt forward just a bit each time he went in. A telltale sign that he was close and you couldn't say that you weren't either.

" _Fuck_. Osamu-" you were cut off by another, much harder than the last, bite on your shoulder.  
"Yeah, me too."

Unfortunately, it looks like fate had decided that it was the perfect opportunity for Atsumu to open wide the front door, ready to announce that he had finally arrived to 'grace their lives with his lovely presence.'

"Samu, what the _fuck!_ " The shocked look on Atsumu's face would have made you laugh in probably the most unflattering of ways had he not walked in on his brother plowing you on their only sofa in the tiny apartment. "You have your own bedroom for a reason! Why does this keep happening to an innocent soul like me?!"

Before Osamu could respond, his twin rushed away to his own room, slamming shut the door.

After a few moments of silence, you decided to look back at Osamu.  
"So, do we stop?"  
Your boyfriend just stared down at you for a few seconds before shaking his head.

"Nah. He ate the last pudding cup. He's getting what he deserves."

 

**Author's Note:**

> another itty bitty note:  
> my work is for everyone to enjoy regardless of gender, body type, etc.   
> i don't write too often but i love creating things everyone can enjoy


End file.
